


It was me

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Short vicley oneshotVic gets a surprise kiss from Lucas





	It was me

Lucas gazed over at his girlfriend

One of his hands gently cupped the left side of her face 

Examining all over that adorable face he loved so much 

“Hold on, there’s something on your face”Lucas responded 

Vic noticed him move closer to her giving him a slight look of confusion 

“What are you doing?”She asked him panicking a bit 

Lucas closed the distance between the two of them by slowly inching his own lips towards hers “It was me.”

Vic’s face reddened as she suddenly froze up “That really wasn’t necessary”

“It was more than necessary”Lucas chuckled reaching down grabbing one of her hands


End file.
